The present invention relates to apparatus for determining the size of a work piece and in particular to a following gauge type apparatus for following the surface of a workpiece to determine the precise grinding of the work piece on a machine tool such as a cylindrical grinder.
As it is well known it is most advantageous, during the grinding of a crank shaft, rod or the like, to continuously measure and monitor the work piece parameters so as to insure proper working and also to automatically control the continuing working cycle of the machine tool. Most of the known means for measuring or sizing the work pieces are constructed so as to have one member engaging the surface of the work piece and following its contour thereby gauging the size of the work piece by the deviation of the follower from a prescribed path. The known apparata are constructed so as to size work pieces only within a very narrow range from a predetermined set of parameters, as for example a deviance of only one mm. When work pieces are to be ground having varying diameter sections the sizing apparatus must be readjusted for each individual diameter section. Such an operation is time consuming and generally not easily accomplished. Another disadvantage with the known constructions arises when several work pieces each having varying diameters, are to be ground at one time or in one clamping of the work piece between predetermined centers. Under these conditions the known sizing apparata cannot be employed.
It is the object of the present invention to provide gauging apparatus for the measurement of work pieces of the type described which obviate and overcome all the disadvantages of the known equipment.
It is another object of the present invention to provide apparatus of the type described having a wide gauging range and being versatile to gauge varying diameter work pieces or several work pieces of different diameter.
It is another object of the present invention to provide apparatus of the type described capable of being quickly and easily adjustable for varying diameter sizes.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide apparatus of the type described capable of gauging the diameter of the work piece with respect to a predetermined standard work piece or with respect to a predetermined set of parameters.
These objects, other objects and numerous advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following disclosure of its preferred embodiment.